Warriors Insanity Hour Ep. 2: Stillness
It is morning for the Clan cats. Usually, the cats get up and patrol and hunt. But this is no ordinary day. Dustpelt is frozen in place. Ferncloud: Holy stuff! My mate is frozen! JAYFETHA GIT YER LAZY BUTT OVER HAR! Jayfeather: (Yawning) Jeesh! Relax woman, I got this. Wow! Haven't seen this in 2,000 years... Ferncloud: What? How old are you?! Jayfeather: I'll never tell. Anywayz, all we have to do is entertain him until he snaps out of it. Ferncloud: How are we supposed to do that? Jayfeather: I don't know! This show is random, get used to it. Later, everybody gathers around and starts to do random stuffs. Jayfeather strolls up with a giant waffle suit on, with a hat and a moustache and two Colt Python pistols. Everybody: WHO ARE YOU?! Jayfeather: (Winking) Who am I? I am... THE WESTERN WAFFLE! Delicious crime fighter and biggest waffle lover ever! (Word ever echoes, giant rumbling sound is heard.) Wafflez44: WHAT?! (Jumps down from sky with a giant wafle costume on.) You will never love waffles more than me me! Prepare to die! (Takes out Olympia shotgun with M1911 pistols.) Jayfeather: (Taking out Pythons, and an Owl rifle.) Than why do you spell waffles wrong in your username? Wafflez44: SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE! (Starts shooting, Jayfeather starts shooting, then shoots Jayfeather in the face, flies off.) Jayfeather: (Magically healing.) Wait, where's my syrup? Everbody: Uh... we didn't bring any. Jayfeather: WHAAAA?! ( Jumps around, smashing cats under him.) Firestar: Not so fast! Jayfeather: ( Looking up slowly, then gasping.) It can't be! Firestar: Oh, it can be. (Puts on giant pancake suit.) Power Pancake is back, Jack! Jayfeather and Firestar circle each other, both taking out oversized katanas( Samurai swords.), then start clashing and swordfighting. Ferncloud: Have we forgotten? DUSTA IS FROZEN! Jayfeather and Firestar stop killing each other for a second. Jayfeather: Awww, but we're having fun. Firestar: Yeah, what he said! Ferncloud: I don't care! If you don't save my love, I'll put you on a four hour time-out! Jayfeather: NOOOOOOO! ( Starts clawing Dustpelt.) Wake up! I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss my milk and cookies! So move! Firestar zones out and thinks he's Michael Jackson. Firestar: And this is Thriller! Thriller of the nig... Ferncloud: Hey! You have to help too! Firestar: Who do you think you are? I'm Michael Jackson! I'll sue you for all you're worth, right after I sue the doctor... Ferncloud throws another rock at him. Firestar tackles her. Firestar: Step down, Peeta! Katniss is mine! Ferncloud: Oh, for the love of... Ferncloud slams another rock into Firestar's head. Firestar zones back in. Firestar: NOOOOO! Starts punching Dustpelt in the face. Cloudtail comes in from the hunting patrol. He puts his two mice and rabbit on the pile, then walks over to Dustpelt Cloudtail: What's going on?! Ferncloud: Oh, Cloudtail, it's terrible! Dustpelt is frozen! He can't do anything. He can't be Dustpelt. Cloudtail: I thought you said it was terrible. What you are describing is joyful. Ferncloud: Hey! Cloudtail: I know just what to do. (Shows Dustpelt a picture of Hannah Montana.) Dustpelt: WOOOAAHHH! What are you trying to do, kill me? Ferncloud: Oh, Dustpelt! What happened? Dustpelt: It was amazing! I dreamt I was a working at Burger King, and my boss got mad at me and ate me, and then I was in a spaceship where abolishionists dissected my brain! Ferncloud: But, I thought you were frozen! Your eyes were open! Dustpelt: Didn't you know? All zombies can sleep with their eyes open. Everyone faints. Dustpelt: Wow, Ferncloud! You look yummy! Ferncloud: AAAAHHHHHHH! Ferncloud run away, with Dustpelt chasing her. Dustpelt: Come back! I just want to cook your brain over a low flame! Jayfeather: I don't understand any of this. Firestar: Me neither. Wanna get some cake? Jayfeather: You know it! ( Turns to the viewer.) Tune in next time, on... Everybody: WARRIORS INSANITY HOUR!!!! Category:Spoof Category:Wafflez' Spoofs